As the use of digital video has become more prevalent, various device or digital rights management (DRM) systems have been developed to protect video content. Some traditional DRM systems have been developed to use media pipelines which decode video content protected with an encryption. These traditional DRM systems have media pipelines with processing components that decrypt encrypted compressed video content and other processing components with complex software code for parsing the compressed video content. Although these traditional DRM systems have been developed to protect video content, these traditional DRM systems have limitations.